Deathly Attack
by Aros Sterling
Summary: (Hopefully) A collection of Chiley one shots(sick-fits more) Rated M for mentions of abuse.
1. Deathly Neglected

?

Neglected ? Rangers

 **A/N: Sorry but this is an abusive AU where Riley needs to learn how to trust and Chase needs to learn to let go. M just because of abuse. And sorry. Aka italics is either preview scenes or Dreams. Sometimes both!** **?** **ﾟﾘﾉ** **. Idk. But this is my first Chiley fanfic. If the feedback is positive I'll post something. No promises. Writers block has been flying through my house. I'm trying not to catch it.**

Summary: Riley was abused for years and then met an orphaned kid name Chase who was also abused and starved. They can't undo their past but can they save their futures

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riley's POV

 _'Get up', said the master kicking Riley in his already broken ribs, his eyes filled with tears as he suppressed a whimper. He slowly rose, his face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from almost everywhere. 'Better,' said the master again. 'Did you do this?' He demanded pointing to the tiny stain on the floor._

 _Riley's eyes flicked down to the stain. And he was punched in the shoulder. He fiercely chewed in his bloody lips and he suppressed a groan. His eyes watering. 'N-no, I didn't.' He said truthfully. Another painful beating came to him knocking to his knees. 'Up!' Shouted Master. He tried to raise himself but his fractured ankle wanted otherwise. He was kicked again. And thrown to the floor. 'I said 'Up!' ' he said._

 _Painfully he rose to his feet. He was crying, silently. 'Clean this place. Till it shines like the top of the. Chrysler Building.' Riley nodded. 'Yes,Sir.' He said. As he fell in his swollen knees. He laid on the floor and cleaned until he was sure that his father...er.. master..he was gone._

 _He laid on the floor and slept._

 _~15 hrs Later~_

 _I woke up to the sound of sirens and he could hear shouting. The smell of smoke. I looked out of my little hole in the ground that I used as my bed and room. The house was on fire and I couldn't help but think that it was meant to be for me being abused for all those years._

 _The ambulance was there to, the nurse came and got me and put me on a stretcher, it was my nature to try to not cry, I was in so much pain. I was almost in tears. Whimpering. Painpainpainpainpain. Pain. It hurt so bad. Just breathing. Ugh, my ribs. I wanted to die. Just so I could escape from the pain._

 _Something hit my head. Blessing. I could no longer feel the pain._

My eyes flew open, no I was still in the masters house. Abused and hurting. No I was still alive. Painfully so. -Wait. No I wasn't at the masters house. I would be hit again. I was at a...hospital? Yes. White walls, grey curtain cold bed. I was.

Alone. And in pain. So much. I squeezed my eyes shut. No I couldn't shut it out. Pain. Agony. It hurt. I wanted to call out but I was surrounded in everlasting pain and darkness.

Pain.

"-ley? Can you hear me? Riley!?" The nurse asked. I nodded as pain shot through my agonized body. I was covered in gauze and bandage and casts, splints and in pain. "Sorry, you'll be in pain for a little bit because of the casts and because we ran out of morphine." She said. I continued to look at her and I let the pain wash over my body.

"Oh," she said as she was beginning to turn to leave. "We tried to save your master but, when we came the fire was started in his room and...er... we tried our best he and his wife were already gone by the time we had gotten their. I'm so so sorry." She said to me as I listen. Giving a fake look of depression. But I was overwhelmed with excitement and I would not be property anymore.

4 weeks later I was released from the hospital. And then I was sent to the orphanage.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Chases' POV

Scars. Covered in scars. The was a deep gash embedded into my skin above my eye from where my Mistress has punished me. I could feel the small amount of poison coursing through my body. Agonizing Pain was my best friend. I had blood oozing out of the corner of my mouth. To be fair I'd coughed it up a while ago. And my fractured forearm was hidden behind my back.

Broken ribs, with ugly black and purple bruises covering my pain-engulfed body. I was always bleeding. The other injuries were minor and I let them be. I always would sass Mistress, I was skinny for 16, not by much but I was always picked on for that. Also I was always beaten. And bloody. Forsaken orphanage.

I was starved. So they thought I would obey, I've been here, in the orphanage since I transferred to the U.S and that was 2 years ago. I was used to it, so it didn't affect me as much unless it was something new.

All of the others knew... Except Riley. I was always lenient about telling. Told them the scars were from previous years, and battles. Walk away when they ask more. I was a floater, floated around it.

"Chase Randall get in her right now!" Scream (A/N: Get it from Annie®? lol ?, fine don't answer. That's cool, Idc. Enjoy.) "What?" I asked my kiwi accent was thick as I rolled my eyes at the bratty care taker. I was pinched in the face. Not to make my concussion worse or anything.

"Was this heck of a mess your doing?" She screeched. I shrugged with a small smirk on my face as I did so. "Maybe, or maybe not." I coughed, blood splattered righting her. She scoffed. "Well, then clean it." She said. Reluctantly, kneeling over I grabbed a towel and cleaned the mess that wasn't mine. I heard a crack as her foot met my ribs.

I chewed in my bruised bloody lip as I kept from screaming out in pain. I sighed this was going to be a long week with Mrs. Hannagin. I stifled a whimper, pain throbbing in my chest. Agony. My vision was blurring as I was still in the agony.

I cleaned still, standing up I was so dizzy I almost fell over. My blurred vision was turning black, I had no idea how much longer this would last, but I knew that I couldn't do this forever. I placed a hand on my head, trying to steady myself as I did so. I felt so much more lightheaded. I fell to the floor and I could feel blood oozing down over my right eye.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riley's POV

 _Thud!_

I turned my head to the place where I had expected the this to come from. I walked into the room and to my surprise I found a bleeding, bruised and all in all unconscious Chase in the ground. Bleeding on the carpet, which was red but I had no idea of it was red before. Most likely it was not. I sighed.

"Chase?" I question as I placed a hand on top of his chest gingerly. He winced and slightly opened his eyes. "R-riley? S-stop, it hurts." He said. I could feel my eyes water slightly as I knew exactly how he felt. My ribs too were broken, mending but still broken. I nodded.

"Are, you ok?" He asked after a while. I shrugged, now wasn't the time to tell him that I was abused my whole life and that I was and had practically broken every part of my body and then some. I smiled at him. "Baby...raptor." He said. Wincing as he breathed quickly and he said it. I nodded. "Hotshot." I said. He winced. This time his fave scrunched up in pain. "Hurts," he said. Tears were in his eyes, "Riley, it hurt so bad." He said. I nodded. He was so strong, but after a point you break. I winced, as I shifted my broken foot.

"You're not ok," he said wincing sharply and he sat up. "You're foot, did you break it?" He asked as he looked at me. I blushed and reluctantly nodded. This was the newest injury on my body as it hurt the most. "I'm supposed to...to protect my...baby Raptor. Not...have him... take care of me." He said smiling, what looked more like a grimace, which it probably was. But I nodded.

"You can't take care of me if your hurt." I said. He nodded, "Same, ton yo-" he stopped. And his eyes went wide. "Please, don't hurt me. Please. Leave me alone. I don't want you to do it again." He said as he started to shrink away from me. I grabbed his arm, he looked up at me, and his eyes were wet and he was so traumatized I almost sobbed. "Hotshot, it's me." I said. "Come back to me." I pleaded he fell unconscious again. I sighed. I was about to collapse. The pain was overwhelming me as well, the pain of my own.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Chase's POV

I woke up a while later and Riley and I were lying in a hospital. The bland walls. _How did I get here_? I asked as I looked around with my eyes. Riley was next to wake up after me. I could still feel the wet blood running down my face from the beating I'd received a a little while ago. Maybe a few days. I was unconscious for some time, I thought. Riley looked actually worse then me. There were bruises the size of my palm covering his hole entire body. He was bleeding from everywhere. There was pieces of bone punching out of his skin at his ribs and at his wrist, ankle and many more places. He was breathing. Barely, but was. They were hitched, labored, breathes and he looked so pained. I felt bad for him. And I still didn't know how I got here.

In sighed as I was dozing off again.

"He's awake," Shelby screamed running over to me as she reached her hand down to press it against my chest. "Well, I wasn't until I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs." I said back. "And OW! Loosen your death grip woman." I snorted. Regretting the wave of pain that came over me as I did so. "What hurts?" She asked me sadly. " _Everything"_ I stared wincing again. "Sorry." She said. As she released her hand off my chest.

I nodded. "Riley brought you here." She said plainly. "After you apparently went unconscious after a while, he took you here. Then he called us, before he got here." I nodded slowly, as I let the pain consume me. I bit my lip again as I could taste blood on my bruises. I hissed as Shelby slapped me. "Your not supposed to do that." She says.

She sounded so much like Mrs. Hannagin. I shrunk away from her. "Chase?" She asked. She reached her hand forward and then pulled it back as she saw me not respond immediately. "I'm sorry." She said as she walked up next to me. And I shuddered. Painpainpainpainpain. I whimpered. "Does it hurt?" She asked. I sank my teeth into me lip more as to keep from whimpering "N-no. I-it doesn't h-hurt." I said blood was flowing down my lip.

"Don't lie to me," she shouted. U could hear Riley start to whimper to. As he started to squirm around in his hospital bed. His gash on his torso was bleeding through the bandages. "Shelbs, Shelby it hurts. It hurts. Shelby. " he screamed. She chewed her lip nervously. "I- Riley listen to me." She said.

"It hurts, please if this is punishment for something I did please forgive me. Please! Shelby please." He's begging. And his eyes are filled with tears. "Hold on." She said.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Shelby's POV

45 minutes later the doctor came.

"Don't fear for your friend, he is in great amounts of agonizing pain at the moment. He should be fine though the first few days are always the hardest. And make sure they take their medication, for their pain." I nodded. And began to walk away. "One more thing", She said. "The both seem to be traumatized and or have PTSD. So please watch over them.

I let them go to bed as soon as we got home. They fell asleep beside each-other.

 **A/N: So here we go, this should have more chapters but probably not as long as this one. I hope to continue writing this if the feedback is positive.**


	2. Deathly Disease

**A/N: Hey y'all, I'm super excited to post this (chapter two) and I'm hoping to be able to continue my Drabble of fanfics and hopefully get some more ideas for this ff. I was very eager to post this even thought I'm TERRIBLE AT WRITING SICKFICS! But my sister and I are HUGE Chiley addicts and I had 2 write. Lol. So here we go.**

 **Stop...wait hold up-**

 **Category: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T, M, just to be safe**

 ***slight (major?) mentions of abuse***

 **Main pair : CHILEY!**

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riley!

"Riley! Put a jacket on you're going to catch pneumonia!" My hot kiwi boyfriend exclaimed as he scolded him. Riley sighed, "Hot shot I'm not going to catch pneumonia. Nor am I going to get to get sick." I assured him.

My poor boyfriend was from a warm country, if anybody was gong to get sick it was most likely going to be him. I frowned. I'd worked colder days than this with only my t-shirt and pants. I would be fine. I hoped. As I watched him shiver.

"Can we please go inside? Please? It's cold!" He said. My little kiwi was so cute when he was cold. I almost laughed and then nodded. "Sure." I said laughing.

"Riley." He said our shift starts in an hour, you think you can make it?" He asked. I scrunched up my face. Why wouldn't I be able to. I wasn't even sick.

He started his black corvette as I could hear the engine running. I coughed. No, no no no. I couldn't be sick not now. Not after I had reassured him I wasn't sick. And I had a shift. I wasn't hot or cold yet so I maybe wasn't. Maybe. I sighed. And sniffling. Ugh. This was gonna be a long day.

"Riley wake up." I heard. Wait. I was asleep? Yes it was all a dream. "Chase? Whud're ya doing. We have a shift we gotta do." I said. He nodded. "We did, until you ran a fever and I called us in sick." He said. I was taken aback. What? No way. How would I not have remembered this?

"Thankfully, Ivan said he could cover for both of us, because he and Shelby were supposed to have today off but now they don't have to work a double shift. Which is great for me because now I don't have to work tonight. And now I don't have to pay her back. Because she would have made me do it." He sighed.

"I told you you'd catch pneumonia, but you never listen to me because, hey Kiwis are only meant to look good on display," He said. I sighed. Obviously, he had taken offense to me not listening to his ( which I thought was sarcastic comment). "I don't have pneumonia." I retorted sharply.

"And you don't have a fever either, then I suppose, right?" He asked. He actually had made a good point. For once. I coughed. Again. "I'm going to go get something that you can actually eat. Go to bed."

Riley's Dream:

 _Get up', said the master kicking Riley in his already broken ribs, his eyes filled with tears as he suppressed a whimper. He slowly rose, his face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from almost everywhere. 'Better,' said the master again. 'Did you do this?' He demanded pointing to the tiny stain on the floor._

 _Riley's eyes flicked down to the stain. And he was punched in the shoulder. He fiercely chewed in his bloody lips and he suppressed a groan. His eyes watering. 'N-no, I didn't.' He said truthfully. Another painful beating came to him knocking to his knees. 'Up!' Shouted Master. He tried to raise himself but his fractured ankle wanted otherwise. He was kicked again. And thrown to the floor. 'I said 'Up!' ' he said._

 _Painfully he rose to his feet. He was crying, silently. 'Clean this place. Till it shines like the top of the. Chrysler Building.' Riley nodded. 'Yes,Sir.' He said. As he fell in his swollen knees. He laid on the floor and cleaned until he was sure that his father...er.. master..he was gone._

 _He laid on the floor and slept._

 _~15 hrs Later~_

 _I woke up to the sound of shouting. 'Get up,' master beckoned. 'W-what?' I stuttered as I was kicked in the ribs. 'Up, you dense boy.' My vision was starting to clear. No he wasn't my master. He was red and furry. Much uglier. This was Fury. "I will ask you the last time, where is the green energem?!"_

 _"I don't know," I did. "I don't know what and energem even is. Please." He looked me up and down. "You don know. You will tell me." He took out his sword as he drove the point of the sword into my chest. I screamed out in pain. "I don't know, I don't know!" He drove it farther. "It's at the museum, the Dinosaur museum at amber beach."_

 _I rushed back to the dinosaur museum as fast as I could but only got to the lobby. 'Chase you have to warn the others I told Fury about the energems and he's coming to get them. Please protect them' I sent out to him in a text. He would always respond._

 _He didn't._

 _I went to the base, I frantically started screaming all their names but nobody was answering. I called and shouted but nobody was answering. "Your friends cannot help you. They're gone." Fury said before he left. And as soon as I entered the room hey we're all dead._

"Riley," Chase said, "Riley wake up is was just a nightmare. I'm here baby raptor. I'm here," I watched him embrace me. I couldn't help. But smile.

And then I barfed.

 **A/N: So hate like love didn't EVEN READ?! Tell me your thoughts. Please. Yea, I know I it wasn't the best but now it's 00:47 and I'm tired. (I wrote this on Saturday and hope to post it on Monday. I have school I'm not staying up that late to post a story.)**


End file.
